smcfandomcom-20200215-history
Rem889
DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT R1DFGAMEZ'S PERMISSION. EDIT RESTRICTIONS HAVE BEEN ENABLED. Main Information Garata! Rem889(R1DFGameZ/LordRemesian) was a Conservative mapper, jailbroken mapper and currently a temporary mapper who is a patriot of Russia and Kazakhstan(and he loves Denmark and France a lot). His account was created on 10th January 2016 and he joined mapping on 20th August 2018. Currently, his main account is perm banned on Scratch and he is active on his 9th(or 10th?) account rem889yetagain. He is also a huge fan of the Ace Attorney franchise. History Before Mapping Rem889 joined Scratch on 10th January 2016 in a coding school that taught people Scratch. After finishing the school, the account was not abandoned. After that, Rem889 got coding books and started making his own stuff by his own. He also conducted a social experiment on September 2017 that delivered a ban to him, he was banned for three months until his appeal was accepted. Joining the SMC and Later On Rem889 joined mapping on August 20th 2016 creating his first mapping project(AFOE Episode 1), he asked for feedback and he got positive feedback, giving him motivation and therefore he continued mapping. Rem889 got perm banned on 2nd February after appealing a previous ban, this marked the end of Rem889's journey. A short revival came in as the Remesian Reluctance when Rem889 continued making alts to still be on Scratch, but on 27th February, he announced that his journey has met a potential end. but it refused. Rem889 was still on Scratch and he managed to get Portavia's Discord account to chat with him safely. He made a mapping project and an animation he never finished but he never finished them. On 22nd March ohboianotherban got banned, Rem889 made an alt Rem889again which was banned shortly, after that he created Rem889yetagain, there he created a studio announcing his final goodbye. However, Rem never left the SMC, as he is still active here and part of the community. On April 1st(THIS IS NOT AN APRIL FOOLS JOKE) he announced a new series called Alternative Future of the Scratch Mapping Community: Revenge. This has a chance of starting if Rem889 will start confusion, but apparently, everyone just needed to wait. On April 18th 2019, Rem889 announced that he is a temporary mapper that will eventually quit the SMC and Scratch forever after AFOSMC:R is done. He announced that by creating a project here. On April 19th 2019, the Remeso-Finnish YouTuber War started. He gave a quick raise of activity on his channel and made more content. On 28th April 2019, Rem889's channel was seized and deleted, Rem889 claims to know the guy who did it, but there's not enough info right now. Finn thought this was just a joke. Rem889 suddenly dropped to complete inactivity, he still replied to comments but he stopped working on AFOSMC:R, whoever Rem889 is trying to come back into doing it again. On 1st June 2019, he managed to regain his activity and uploaded episode two of his series. The SMC Mental Crisis started and Rem889 played a huge role in there, gathering screenshots and trying to get more information. Post-Crisis Rem889's relations with Finn got more sour and he started becoming friends with Wisest, but not for long. Rem reached a peak of neutrality, refusing to enter wars and just doing his own business, like continuing AFOSMC:R. Final Days In the final days(20th June - 27th June), it continued just like in the post-crisis, but once the end of the SMC was being decided, he also played a role. He created a project notifying others about the SMC Cancellation, what caused it, what will happen, etc. Finn did the same. In the final day, Rem apologized to Finn about making relations tense, and everything was normal again. Wars Intervened In The Third Great Mapping War Both Rem889 and Finlandball started the war invading Ervenion, the attackers, including Rem889, won. Finlandian Civil War Rem889 joined Finland_ball's side. Both sides lost as it is suspected that Finland_ball committed suicide. Relations Friends LatviaPotato - A very great and cool person, but why monarchism? His art is awesome btw. ScratchMapping - An amazing dude, we are both fans of the Ace Attorney franchise. Wisest_miner - Cool brick, we both played parts in the SMC Mental Crisis. Portavia - A cool mapper, thank god you're Conservative now. I supported you in the conflict with cyphercat. hellocoders - He may be a Communist but he is a very nice person, even though he has quite a bad reputation in the SMC. 1Dominica - Cool guy too. Finland_ball - I'm sorry to think you were faking. We're at good terms now. Neutral Ervenion - He is very immature, but thankfully he isn't relevant any more. Smitchar894 - He was attacked for no good reason. Ontario_mapping - National Populism is still bad tho Enemies Daybreak - Leave us alone pls Gaumontbross - Kosovo je Srbija. And also, series stealer. Me - No, I am not depressed. I just blame myself for the SMC demise. Trivia # Rem889 was a Socialist for a few days before becoming rightist. # He nearly turned into the Logan Paul of the SMC. # If he had 888 instead of 889 at the end of his name, there would be three mappers with their names ending in 888. # He is the only mapper that wants to become a polyglot(Russian, English, Kazakh, French, Turkish, Serbian). Category:Mappers Category:2018ers Category:Conservative Category:Banned Mappers Category:Atheist Category:Century Mappers